Almost Forgotten
by Lemon Zinger
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin fight. Again. But someone is determined to see that the fight doesn't pull them apart for good.
1. Chapter 1

Even before they landed, Ahsoka knew that she was in for the biggest dressing down of her life. Anakin expertly navigated landing in the _Resolute's_ hanger bay with his ship, and they disembarked.

Ahsoka was hoping to slip away, but Anakin caught her.

"Ahsoka that was completely foolish of you."

"Master, I was just trying to help. I didn't have time to think it through."

"You completely disobeyed my orders!" Anakin shouted, drawing the unwanted attention of a few clones. Captain Rex, who put them all back to work with some sharply-barked orders, came towards the Jedi, wondering if he should interrupt.

"What is it Rex?"

"It can wait sir, I'll be on the bridge." He said, saluting before he turned to leave.

"See that Snips," Anakin said the nickname like it was a curse, "that's respect. He follows orders."

"Master, I didn't have time to follow orders, it was the window or death." Ahsoka argued.

If Ahsoka had had time to think about it, their might have been an alternative to shoving Dahon, the heir to the throne of the Induparan Crown Worlds, out the window to avoid some droidekas.

Anakin's orders had been not to leave the 'safe house' and to stay with Dahon. She followed the second part to the letter, not even allowing the monarch to rest for a moment as they made their way back up the plateau to where her mentor and Dahon's parents had been waiting.

Anakin had greeted Ahsoka coldly, but Dahon was quick to praise Ahsoka's bravery. They had been thanked and had left, since the new guards that were taking over Dahon's safeguarding had arrived.

They had returned to the _Resolute_ and now Ahsoka wondered how long Anakin would yell at her for something that was clearly not her fault.

"Ahsoka, would you listen to yourself? You're trying to excuse your disobedience and you almost got Dahon killed!" Anakin said.

"But I didn't. Everything ended just fine." Ahsoka said. "Master Yoda tells us not to dwell on the mistakes of the past."

"Don't quote Master Yoda to me, my young Padawan, you deliberately disobeyed me."

"No, not deliberately, I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand!"

"Just go to your quarters!" Anakin bellowed.

_I was supposed to be Obi-Wan's Padawan_. That was the first thought that came to mind as she stormed away. When she had first arrived on Christophsis, Obi-Wan had been the one expecting her, never mind what Yoda had said.

And maybe this one time, Master Yoda didn't know best.

Anakin had never trained a Padawan, he didn't want a Padawan. Obi-Wan had trained Anakin. Surely he could put up with her better than her current master.

She reached her quarters, or at least the ones she used while onboard the Resolute, and walked inside. Sitting on the bed with a sigh, she groped for the lightsaber she had assumed was still clipped to her belt.

Then she remembered she had set it on some crates in the hanger bay while she'd argued with Anakin.

_As if I don't have enough problems._

She decided she would fetch it later. She didn't feel like running into Anakin right now. He was probably still in the hanger bay, doing his usual check on his ship before he returned to his quarters or went to the bridge. He checked every inch of the ship. He loved flying, and was always careful to keep his ship in perfect working order.

She laid down on her sides and bent her knees up on the bed. Part of her thought she should meditate to calm down, but another part of her wanted to just lay down and do nothing. The quarters were plain, the only usual contents was her Lightsaber and an extra change of cloths. Suddenly, there was a whistle and beep outside and Ahsoka got up to open the door. She wasn't surprise when she saw R2-D2.

"Hey R2." She said, going back to sit on her bed. R2 rolled in and the door shut automatically behind him.

He came next to her and projected a message. It was from Anakin.

"Clean R2 for me Ahsoka."

That was it. No apology, no please or thank you, no smile. Nothing to show he was even close to trying to reconcile the argument. Well, she certainly wasn't going to be the one to start it. After all, it had been her mentor who had responded way too sensitively to everything.

Instead, Ahsoka tried to busy herself with cleaning R2. The droid had carried the tool's Ahsoka needed with him, so all she had to do was brush, wipe, shine, and check for anything that was wrong. He was not particularly dirty because Anakin always kept his droid in perfect working order, just like his ship. It was unusual for the Jedi Council to allow Jedi to keep droids for personal use, but R2 had come in handy more than once. Ahsoka loved him. He was almost like a pet, except he was really intelligent and could spit oil at you if you made him mad.

R2 chirped and whistled. Ahsoka got his meaning and frowned.

"No R2, I'm not going to apologize to Anakin."

Whistle, blurp, whistle.

"Because he should listen to me once in awhile. I know Padawans should obey their masters, but masters should respect their Padawan's too." Ahsoka retorted.

Low whistle, two beeps and a shrill whistle.

"He certainly doesn't show that cares." Ahsoka replied. They lapsed into silence and somehow Ahsoka got the feeling she had made R2 upset. True, he didn't have feelings, but he had a great deal of personality, and was really caring.

"Look, Anakin and I… we just don't get along. We're both too headstrong." Ahsoka said.

A trill and whistle asked her if she would try.

"Haven't I been trying?" She asked, leaning back and folding her arms. "Besides, why aren't you giving this talk to Anakin? He deserves it just as much as I do."

Two shrill beeps and a low whistle.

"Yeah, I know he's mad." Ahsoka said.

A low whistle.

"Anakin? Sad? I doubt it. Unless he's sad about having a Padawan." Ahsoka said.

Beep, Blurp, beep, low whistle.

"The mission went fine, we just disagreed over how to do it. As usual." Ahsoka said. "Hey R2, while you're here, do you think you can check the ships logs and tell me what we're doing next?"

A high trill.

"Thanks buddy." Ahsoka said, finishing the job.

Three low beeps, a shrill whistle, a blurb, a trill, and another shrill whistle.

"Obi-Wan? Why are we rendezvousing with Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked.

R2 couldn't answer, so Ahsoka had to bury her curiousity for the time being. Besides, if Anakin wanted her to know, he would have told her. As it was, he was probably trying to keep her away.

Which was just fine, as far as she was concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was on his way. His old mentor always insisted on a visual check-up whenever they were assigned to missions together and Anakin had refused to reach over and respond when his com-link had gone off.

Instead he was doing a useless check of the ships – nearly all of them – in order to keep busy. The only interesting thing he had found was a minor fuel leak on one of the ships. He was attempting to correct it now and R2-D2 stood alongside him, holding a tray with Anakin's tools.

Beep beep whistle blurb.

"Ahsoka is just fine. She will sulk for awhile and then realize that I am right." Anakin told the astromech droid.

R2 replied with a low whistle.

"No R2, I'm not going to talk to her. What would be the point? She'll just argue with me." Anakin replied.

Blurb whistle beep beep blurb.

"I am not grumpy!" Anakin protested, pulling his head out from under the lid of the panel and banging his forehead. A huttese curse escaped him.

R2 trilled, which sounded something like a laugh.

Anakin sighed. "Okay maybe I am grumpy, but I have every right to be. Ahsoka is going to get me in trouble too if she doesn't shape up."

He could suddenly sense Obi-Wan striding down the hanger bay towards him. Anakin shut the lid on the panel he had been inspecting. "Kind of like how you got me in trouble?" Obi-Wan asked "Are all the ships in that bad of a condition that you couldn't answer my hails?" Obi-Wan smiled down at R2 who greeted him with a few beeps.

"Master, I don't know what to do with Ahsoka, she's been so difficult lately." Anakin admitted.

"She's young yet Anakin, and she's not been your apprentice very long. Don't you remember how difficult our first year was together?"

"I thought that was just because of Qui-Gon and my lack of training." Anakin said softly. He noticed Obi-Wan's eyes grew dark at the mention of his old mentor. It still hurt some after all this time.

"All mentors and Padawan's have a few rough patches, just give it time. Besides, I hear your last mission was a success."

"Yeah, after she nearly got the prince killed." Anakin said.

"Anakin, you are the last one to talk about getting people killed." Obi-Wan said, a playful gleam in his eye.

"Well then Master, perhaps you can try being Ahsoka's mentor for this mission."

"Anakin, it's a simple negotiation, what could go wrong?"  
"Doesn't it always go wrong?"

"Don't jinx us. Things will be fine. The Separatists think we're heading in the opposite direction anyway, we even set up a fake meeting with a planetary ruler."

"I hope that ruler knows it's a trick." Anakin said.

"Of course."

"Well, I'm just asking. I remember you planning a negotiation that the leader wasn't even notified of our arrival." Anakin smirked.

Obi-Wan glared. "You and Ahsoka belong together Anakin, after all, she can be a lot like you. And if I have to go through training you again I'll go insane." He put a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"But you are better suited to handle her." Anakin said.

"Oh, you think I was well suited to train you when I accepted you as my Padawan? Anakin, I don't regret it, but I had to make sacrifices and suffer a good deal to mentor you. Just because you have hit a rough spot with Ahsoka doesn't mean that you should just give her up." Obi-Wan was firm and R2 whistled in agreement.

Anakin sent his two friends a look. "But what if this doesn't work?" He asked.

"Are you simply afraid of failing Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, I'm afraid of failing her." Anakin finally hissed.

R2 blew raspberries at him.

Anakin sighed. "I'm not being ridiculous R2!"

Obi-Wan was grinning and his eyes shone. "But you are, Anakin, by acting out of fear you will let your fear come to pass."

Anakin paused, taken aback by Obi-Wan's cleverness. "But Master…"

"But nothing. Go on, go talk to her." Obi-Wan ordered.

Anakin glared. "No."

R2 sent a few sparks in his direction. Obi-Wan laughed as Anakin backed up a step. "Anakin, I might not be the wisest about these sort of things, but I don't think R2 will take no for an answer." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin narrowed his eyes "Fine you two win." He said, turning around and walking towards his apprentice's room. He knocked, wondering what to say.

"Come in." He heard Ahsoka's reluctant sigh follow the invitation.

"Ahsoka." He greeted, stepping into the room.

She looked over at him from where she lay on the bed.

"Master? Or are you giving me away?" Ahsoka asked

"Get that out of your head." Anakin ordered. "I'm not going to give up on you."

Ahsoka sighed and looked away. "Well, that's a surprise."

Anakin sat on the bed. "Yeah I used to think the same thing about my mentor."

Ahsoka glanced back at him. "He's said you two had fights."

"All the time." Anakin replied with a grin. "But he never gave up on me, and I won't give up on you." He put a hand on her arm. "You're my Padawan. I don't always like your choices, but giving up on you won't solve anything. I'm not a quitter. And I like the challenge."

Ahsoka smiled at him. "Really?"

"Yes." Anakin said. "I promise. I know we will never see completely eye to eye, but as long we are doing our best, I know we can do this."

They heard a few excited whistles and turned around to see R2 watched them.

"Yes, I did it R2." Anakin said, shooting his droid a look.

Ahsoka got up and hugged him. "What a good droid you have Master."

"That he is, that he is indeed."


End file.
